Stevens Destiny
by The Real Peridot
Summary: Steven is taken to the tower by a bunch of titans and told that something has risen and that is his destiny to destroy it just as his mother had done thousands of years before.
1. Gman and Rose

Where are you taking me yelled steven the titans remained silent then the titan codenamed Gman stood up and handed him a ghost this belonged to your mother Gman said steven then looked at the side of the ghost to realize it had a rose imprinted on it I believe you only mom would put a rose on it so do you know my mom yes replied gman we fought together against the taken king many years ago she was a great warrior but she said she had met a human and decided to move to earth and well now here you are also my name is garrick but everyone uses their codenames call me gman okay said steven so where are you taking me to the tower gman replied there it will be decided which fighter class you fit into there is warlock, hunter, and titan cool which one was my mom in steven your mother was special she was a blend of ALL the classes the best balanced guardian in the know universe well we´re at the tower are you ready to fight steven? yes yes i am...


	2. The Tower

Well steven said Gman welcome to the tower a place where guardians from around the universe can be free and live like normal civilians do you see that tree that tree was planted to commemorate your mother and the taken king´s defeat at her hands cool right AWESOME yelled steven with stars in his eyes now said Gman do you want to be a titan like me a warlock or a hunter wait i just realized since you are a descendant of rose you can be a combination of two classes if you would like okay then I want to be a hunter and a titan very well chosen steven now follow me to the titan vanguard and we can suit you up with some of your mothers old armor wait you mean you guys kept my moms armor well of course we did your mother was supposed to return again to once again defeat the taken king but instead she chose you steven i know the crystal gems tell you you are special but you are more than that YOU are the chosen one you and you alone can defeat the taken king so are you ready gman said as steven stepped into his moms old armor yes im ready...


	3. The Moon Will Fall

"Okay Steven, I've been assigned to accompany you on missions our first stop is the moon" "THE MOON" Steven yells excited

"It's not what you think, now it's overrun by the hive, and you and I are going to there base to rid the universe of them"

On The Moon...

"Okay steady steady now shoot!" yelled Gman "Good job you took out the guards now we just have to get in unnoticed"

Somewhere In The Universe...

"So the mighty Rose Quartz has risen again it'll be a honor to destroy her personally" said a ominous gem ten time the size of Jasper

"I'm coming for you Rose and this time it will end differently"

Back On The Moon...

"Okay Steven good, now grab the sword and kill the rest of the Hive so we can get out of here" said Gman

just then a hollowed knight appeared and fought Steven

"GO STEVEN, you're doing great hit it in the head" said gman

Then steven killed the knight by shoving the sword into it's eyes

"Good now let's torch this place" said Gman

"So where are we going next?" asked steven "We are going back to the tower the vanguards have a surprise for you"

"Welcome Steven" said a man in white clothing "Who is he" whispered Steven "I am the Watcher and I have seen both your mother's and your adventures and I believe you should have this" he said handing Steven what appeared to be a mini laser light cannon "Cool thanks" said Steven "It once belonged to your mother, now let me tell you the activation phrase..." "IF EVERY PORKCHOP WAS PERFECT WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!" Steven yelled "Why yes" said the Watcher "That would be the activation phrase but how did you know?" he asked "Oh we have HUGE versions of these at the temple" "Oh yes, that is right Rose left to go to Earth" "Okay now Steven that laser light scout rifle belonged to your mother so be careful" "also I have something to show you"


	4. The Conclusion

"This is the Taken King, he wishes to destroy all guardians and you are going to defeat him now" "Cool" Steven said "Let's go"

One Trip to The King's Hideout Later...

"Let's end this" said Gman "GO" Steven shot The king in the back while Gman distracted him

"Hey over here!" Gman yelled "Come and get me you big ugly jerk!"

Then Steven hit the king in the face killing him in a single shot thus ending this great trilogy

 **THE END**


End file.
